mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Racers Game Beta Tester Badge
Kludge Dropcolumn i was wondering if this badge would allow users to befriend kludge dropcolumn, like the previous one did? 01:44, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I would say yes, based on the hint that he sends if you try to befriend him without a beta badge. Herochild 18:42, 19 May 2009 (UTC) I don't know wills 09:27, 18 April 2009 (UTC) In the article I wrote, I didn't say there WOULD be a newsletter. I'm assuming there will be... Right? Fake I think the badge is fake it's not like anyone's got it!! 17:02, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Yet. Notice the sentence: "The release date for the main game and hence also the badge, was on 20th April, 2009, however this date has passed and the new release date is unknown." ::Okay. So my article was slightly worng on the newsletter. Release Date Added that it should be coming out on May 11th 2009. Announced by Brickgirl on the LMBs. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 18:38, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :She said it was the week of May 11th 2009 Mwarvik3838 18:45, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Really? Must've missed that part >_>' --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 12:26, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Anyone know what this badge does? Or does it do nothing, except sit on your page and gather dust? :Possible, but note that the previous Beta Tester Badge did unlock a rather wide variety of exclusive objects. Many are relating this badge to the latter, although I cannot verify that the two badges are connected. 02:54, 30 April 2009 (UTC) well, it would make sense. other than the world event badge, i cant think of a single badge that does NOTHING Any ideas for what licence you need to have to get it? Mwarvik3838 12:29, 30 April 2009 (UTC) I think you just needed to give feedback patitoguay 14:19, 30 April 2009 (UTC) but what if someone id the beta test but didn't reply to pedalman wheelies message? Okay, scratch what I just said above. Judging by the picture, this badge definitely is somehow related to the Beta Tester Badge, not that we really know how. In response to MM11, the P.O.S. Badge, Star Justice Badge of Honor, and Space Skull Badge are pretty much useless, although I might be wrong on the first one. 18:42, 4 May 2009 (UTC) No, the P.O.S. Badge doesn't do anything. well, there are like 5 i guess. ok, i waswrong 03:05, 11 May 2009 (UTC) i think it is pretty obvious this and the beta badges are connected, seeing as how the look exactly alike, except for color and description 02:20, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :We can't assume anything on here ;) -- 15:01, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Okay... It's been a day. No Beta Tester Badge. And it passed May 11th yesterday. :the messageboards said the week of may 11th, so we still have until saturday before we can start complaining about how LEGO realeased it late... ::Yeah, I misread it at first >_>'' -- 15:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::This badge IS real because you can still see it in the badge info, though. ::::They're saying to wait to complain it isn't out yet though ;) -- 21:58, 14 May 2009 (UTC) No LRC Release This Week http://messageboards.lego.com/en-US/showpost.aspx?PageIndex=3&PostID=2134733#2134733 Second post, by Jammyjam10. No LRC release this week =/ -- 15:18, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Cool Dont you think this badge looks cool?? Still nothing Wow, LEGO really are delaying this. 20:48, 28 June 2009 (UTC) i wonder if they are really gonna realease this, or if it is just a plot to drive us insane and somehow we will get more LEGO :Well, my hope was they were adding a skip button and that's why it's taking longer, but that's got like a 0.000001% chance of happening, so... -- 22:01, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :evenif they were FINALY doing that, i dont think it would take them almost a month to do. if i actuly bothered to learn som HTML, i can image it would take me less than 5 days 22:03, 28 June 2009 (UTC) ::It's not HTML though, it's ActionScript they'd need to use ;) And they'd have to make sure it wouldn't bug up anything... Plus I'm also hoping they may be adding Zone Domination, which is probably a slimmer chance, and that may take a while, since there is 10 teams... -- 22:07, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Release Date 2 Guys, until the release date has a confirmed month or so, could you hold off on adding speculation? I haven't seen a new topic or so from Brickgirl about this August release. -- 16:06, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Semi-protect Shouldn't we semi-protect this page? There could come out a code for it, then it should be semi-protected. 17:03, 19 August 2009 (UTC) i doubt there would be a code.the old one didnt have 1 right? :No code, just a mail (I thinks...) 17:15, 19 August 2009 (UTC) But think about the World Event Badge! That method is new, perhaps they will use it again (even if it is a very bad way). Just semi-protect it for a short while I'd say (If there isn't a code). 17:58, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :That had a very bad outcome though. ::The code module was taken down, there won't be a code. Plus, that didn't exactly go well(Look at the fact that practically everyone has it), and MLN never had a code for a Beta Badge. I think they're just a little off schedule like most of the other stuff, and they never even really did anything to the game, just broke the scores(Last I checked), and that's about it, maybe pushing money and ranks down a bit. -- 15:03, October 15, 2009 (UTC) MLN ending? It is a possibilty that MLN is ending they havent updated anything for ages and Lego Universe is coming out 2010 which is very soon.It's only an idea. wills (talk) 19:06, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :They just released The Robot Chronicles, that is something new and fairly large. 19:11, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Badge released.-- 12:27, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Proof? 12:46, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::I just got it :) 13:52, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::I didn't get one, even though I submitted a bug report to them >:( 13:59, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::Did you beta test the game?-- 14:12, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Eh? To submit a bug report, I had to Beta Test the game. :::::::Oh.-- 14:17, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I got it too! :) 14:31, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Sadly I didn't.-- 12:25, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I don't think MLN is ending. I bet that MLN will still be there so you can go back and forth between LEGO Universe and MLN. BTW I got the badge too 14:06, October 21, 2009 (UTC)